vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superboy-Prime
|-|Base = |-|Countdown = Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 3-A Name: Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superboy-Prime, Superman-Prime Origin: DC Comics, DC Comics Presents #87 Gender: Male Classification: Kryptonian Age: Probably in his 20s Powers and Abilities: Energy projection, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman endurance, molecular manipulation, resistance to magic, telepathy, telekinesis, and Kryptonite. Also has true flight, heat vision, ice breath, X-ray vision, a massive array of superhuman senses, energy absorption, Torquasm-Vo, resistance to many different types of attacks, skilled with alien technology and has notable Hand-to-Hand and superhuman combat skill, under a blue sun his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers. He is also able to alter the timelines with his punches, which is likely a result of his future self. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Possessed a near Pre-Crisis Superman scale of power) | Universe level (Breached armor that contained enough energy to destroy a universe.) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(The only way for Bart Allen to beat Prime to the main DCU was for Bart to absorb the entirety of the Speed Force. Dodged and outblitzed Bart, Wally West, and Jay Garrick.) | '''Massively FTL+ (Possibly faster than before.) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar | Universal (Tore an opening in Monarch's armor.) Striking Strength: Class XPJ | Universal Durability: At least Galaxy level '''(Survived being in the heart of an explosion powerful enough to destroy the Milky Way ), likely far higher (Took a beating from a weakened Anti-Monitor even before he possessed his armor) | '''Universe level (Survived being in the origin of a universe-destroying explosion.) Some degree of resistance to reality warping. Stamina: With the Anti-monitor armor, it's nigh-infinite. Without it, he can tire quickly if he is not under yellow sunlight. (Post-Crisis Superman and Earth-2 Superman nearly defeated him after pushing him through a red star.) | Unknown, can last for a certain amount of time before the Oan energy runs out. Range: At least Planetary | Unknown Standard Equipment: Anti-Monitor Armor | None Intelligence: High School level of education - generally makes stupid decisions. He makes up for his lack of common sense with overwhelming brute strength. Weaknesses: He is susceptible to Red Sunlight. The Anti-Monitor armor negates this weakness. | None known. Combat Record: Killing 30 Green Lanterns, tanking punches from a 100% Speed Force-empowered Bart Allen, punching through the body of a weakened Anti-Monitor and tossing the rest of his body into space, defeating people such as Ion (Sodam Yat), Black Adam, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Power Girl, Superman, and his counterparts in Infinite Crisis. During the Sinestro Corps War, it took a Guardian of the Universe to defeat him, sacrificing himself by releasing all the energy contained in his body. All the Oan energy released by the Guardian ended up being absorbed by Superman-Prime making him even more powerful. With that power, he tortured Mr. Mxyzptlk and survived an explosion powerful enough to destroy the universe during his fight with Monarch, a cosmic being who fought and defeated numerous counterparts of Captain Atom simultaneously and Superman and attempted to conquer the Multiverse in Countdown to Final Crisis. After losing the Oan energy and being transported to the 30th Century, he proceeded to tank an attack from Mordru and take on the Legion of Super-Heroes with ease. Key: "Infinite Crisis" onwards | During "Countdown to Final Crisis" Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gogeta (Dragon Ball Z) Gogeta's Profile (This was SSJ Gogeta vs Infinite Crisis Superboy-Prime.) Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Kryptonians Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Solar Users Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users